It is known that battery operated computerized devices with high resolution display screens, such as Smartphones, are nearly ubiquitous in the modern world. Often, such devices, such as smartphones, utilize comparatively large amounts of power. These devices often have rechargeable batteries, such as lithium-ion batteries, as well as power jacks that allow the device's battery to be recharged by outside power sources. Such power jacks allow the computerized device to be recharged by an AC adapter or USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable to an external power source.
Typically, when these computerized devices are plugged into an external recharging power source, invariably the device will display a recharging screen that may, for example, show a still or moving icon, image, or cartoon of a battery, along with some indication that the battery is recharging. Often, the user may also continue to use the computerized device for other functions while the device is charging.
Known methods of charging rechargeable batteries, such as lead-acid batteries found in automobiles and other electric vehicles, typically are constant voltage source chargers. Since the proper voltage for such a battery depends on a variety of factors including battery age, temperature, and the amount of charge in the battery, known constant voltage chargers tend to overcharge older or lower voltage or hotter batteries and tend to undercharge newer, cooler higher voltage batteries. In addition batteries tend to discharge over time due to an internal current draw or self-discharge leakage between the cells of the battery.
Often, in the charging of most types of batteries, and particularly of the NiCd or lead acid types, it is very desirable to be able to know when the battery under charge has reached a full-charge state. Also, when battery charging is left unattended, it is important to provide some arrangement to prevent battery overcharged in order not to damage the battery. Some batteries tend to explode when being overcharged.
Other proposals have involved battery chargers for various electrical devices. The problem with these devices is that they do not provide an animated indication of the power level for the battery. Thus, an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. Even though the above cited methods for battery chargers meets some of the needs of the market, an animated battery charging assembly with a fan for cooling a charging port and the electrical device, and software to regulate the animation of an animated model is still desired.